Karakal
by Zilidya D. Ragon
Summary: Harry szuka sposobu zajęcia się czymś po śmierci Syriusza. Czy jego wybór będzie dobry? I co wspólnego z tym ma Severus?
1. Chapter 1

Karakal

Autor: Zilidya

Beta: Michiru

Paring: SS/HP

Rodzaj: +18

Ostrzeżenia: Sceny erotyczne

Opis: Historia jest stworzona na szczegółowe życzenie Forum Potter-Snape, wszystkie dziwne elementy są tylko i wyłacznie napisane by uwzględnić właśnie zachcianki osoby proszącej. Nie doszukujcie się nie wiadomo czego. Opowiadanie tylko na rozrywkę.

Oto spełnione Życzenie dla Kaeli Menshy. Link tu.

.cz/web/images/karakal-photo.jpg

Gdyby ktoś nie wiedział jak wygląda karakal.

[i]_„Czekasz na tę jedną chwilę,  
serce jak szalone bije,  
zrozumiałem, po co żyję,  
wiem, że czujesz to co ja."_[/i]_  
_

Seweryn Krajewski, [i]_Wielka miłość_[/i] 

Cz.1

Harry trzasnął donośnie drzwiami do gabinetu dyrektora. Wściekłość, rozpacz, bezsilność oraz kilka innych sprzecznych zupełnie uczuć starło się w nim i czekało na uwolnienie. Wybuch przy dyrektorze był dopiero początkiem. Chłopak nawet dobrze się nie rozkręcił. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wracać do Wieży i znaleźć się w ogniu pytań Hermiony i Gwardii. Zaczęliby wspominać każdy szczegół, a on nie potrafił teraz o tym mówić. Chciał chwili spokoju. Jedynym miejscem, które da mu to, czego potrzebuje, był Pokój Życzeń. Szybko, by na nikogo się nie napatoczyć, ruszył w jego stronę. Trzykrotnie przeszedł korytarz, rozmyślając nad miejscem, w którym mógłby się zająć czymś konkretnym. Czymś, co odwróciłoby jego uwagę od zdarzeń w Ministerstwie Magii.

Pojawiły się drzwi i chłopak szybko przekroczył próg. Jakie było jego zdumienie, gdy ukazał się przed nim pokój Syriusza z Grimmauld Place. Zadrżał, ale wiedział, że w jego umyśle ciągle tkwią myśli o ojcu chrzestnym.

Utraconym ojcu chrzestnym.

Straconym przez jego własną głupotę.

Komnata po prostu wyczuła to i zrobiła swój, w jej mniemaniu, dobry uczynek. Zaczął krążyć po pokoju, palcami muskając przedmioty należące do Syriusza. Każda najmniejsza nawet rzecz była doskonale odwzorowana.

Zatrzymał się przy dużej księdze, stojącej na niskiej półce przy biurku.

[i]_ANIMAGIA – Wszystkie jej sekrety._[/i]

To jest to! Mógłby nauczyć się przemiany! Chociaż tyle mógłby zrobić dla Syriusza. Upamiętnić w ten sposób Huncwota.

Wakacje zbliżały się szybkim krokiem. Harry odseparował się od wszystkich, znikając w Pokoju Życzeń w każdej wolnej chwili dnia, a nawet bardzo często w nocy. Nie chciał przyjąć do wiadomości, że jego ojcu nauka animagii zajęła naprawdę sporo czasu. On miał zamiar zmienić się jeszcze podczas tych wakacji. Dyrektor, ku jego bezgranicznej radości, pozwolił mu tym razem pozostać w szkole podczas letniej przerwy. Tłumaczył się tym, że pomimo ochrony krwi, Voldemort osobiście może minąć barierę bez większych problemów, posiadając jej część w sobie. Harry nie odezwał się wtedy, a miał wielką ochotę wykrzyczeć, że trochę późno to zauważył.

Dzięki temu jednak mógł nadal się uczyć. Poza nim i dyrektorem w szkole pozostał tylko Snape, ale on skrył się w swoich lochach i Harry po raz pierwszy mu był za to wdzięczny.

Wredny Nietoperz, żeby go...!

Gdyby nie on, cała ta historia miałaby inne zakończenie.

Przyjaciele żegnali się z nim długo, wypatrując jakiś niepokojących oznak, ale nic nie znaleźli. Harry zachowywał się całkiem normalnie, pomijając ciągłe znikanie. Hermiona nawet odważyła się potraktować go jakimś zaklęciem, żeby sprawdzić, czy się nie rani albo głodzi. Jednak wszystko było w porządku.

Chłopak nie był głupi. Wiedział, że potrzebuje siły, by przejść pierwszą przemianę. W książce ostrzegano, że może być ona długa i bolesna. Nie pozwalał sobie na żadne uszkodzenia ciała, choć strasznie go kusiło, by się w ten sposób ukarać. To samo dotyczyło posiłków. Nie jadł, co prawda, w Wielkiej Sali, ale Zgredek pilnował go i często dostarczał potrawy prosto z kuchni. I tu Harry także wyczuwał rękę dyrektora, bo dotychczas skrzat przybywał tylko na wyraźne wezwanie.

Wreszcie był sam. Nikt mu nie przeszkadzał ani nie odrywał od ćwiczeń. Książki nie mógł wynieść z Pokoju Życzeń, więc prawie w nim zamieszkał. Nikt go nie szukał, ale znając Dumbledore'a, dyrektor mimo to znalazł jakiś sposób, by mieć nad nim kontrolę. Pewnie zaklęcie pilnowało go przez cały czas, dając znać, czy nie opuszcza zamku i czegoś sobie nie robi. Denerwowało go to, ale lepsze to niż Dursleyowie.

Po miesiącu od znalezienia książki i przeczytania jej kilkakrotnie, zdecydował się na pierwszą próbę. Przygotowywał się na wieczór. Nikt nie patrolował korytarzy, więc nawet nie musiał się zbytnio przekradać.

Nie myślał o zwierzęciu, w które chciał się zmienić. Nie chciał. Wolał to pozostawić swojej magii. Jak to mówił Syriusz: pójść na żywioł.

Rozpoczął chwilę po wybiciu dwudziestej drugiej. Usiadł na środku pokoju, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby okazało się, że jest czymś dużym. Odprężył się, zamykając oczy i zaczął się skupiać na gromadzeniu magii w samym centrum siebie, przynajmniej tak to opisywała książka. Nie za bardzo wiedział, o co chodzi, ale miał zamiar spróbować, nawet gdyby to nie przyniosło efektów.

Dziwne łaskotanie skóry przyjął za dobry znak, coś się działo. Jednak, gdy łaskotanie zaczęło przechodzić w mrowienie, a następnie w nieznośny, jednostajny ból, który porównał do uczucia złamanej ręki, zrozumiał, że robi dobrze. Niestety, ból tylko się nasilał. Harry nie śmiał teraz przerywać. Został uprzedzony o takiej możliwości. Chciał dokończyć przemianę, nawet jeśli...

Po kilkunastu minutach zaczął przyzwyczajać się do jednostajnego tętnienia w całym ciele. Chciał w końcu otworzyć oczy, które zamknął na samym początku, ale nie dał rady, coś go powstrzymywało. Poddał się temu nakazowi, może tak miało być. Trwał tak w tym swoistym własnym cierpieniu i skupiał się nad magią zgromadzoną w ciele.

Nie wiedział, ile tak siedział, ale nagle wszystko przybrało na intensywności. Cierpienie w pewnej chwili eksplodowało tak mocno, że przegryzł wargi i poczuł metaliczny smak krwi w ustach. Jęknął, gdy kolejna fala bólu przetoczyła się po jego plecach, a potem nie było już nic. Tak po prostu, wszystko przestało go boleć.

Otworzył jedno oko i musiał je natychmiast zamknąć, obraz był zbyt wyraźny. Chwileczkę? Wyraźny? A co z jego wadą? Bez okularów ledwo widział, co ma przed sobą. Otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się. Widział! I to jak? Szybko spojrzał na siebie i warknął.

Chrapliwy dźwięk rozszedł się po pokoju. Uniósł się do siadu i wyprężył, rozciągając grzbiet. Powoli podszedł do lustra, chcąc się zobaczyć. Nie przypuszczał, że uda mu się za pierwszym razem. Nie podejrzewał nawet, że udałoby mu się za dziesiątym.

To, co zobaczył, bardzo mu się spodobało. Był kotem o gibkiej, smukłej sylwetce i trochę według niego przydługich kończynach. Przechylił łeb, by dokładniej przyjrzeć się pyskowi. Domyślał się, że będzie czarny, bo w końcu jest brunetem, ale nie spodziewał się białych dodatków. Jasne pasy znaczyły pysk i podkreślały nadal zielone oczy, niczym makijaż, podbrzusze też było białe. Oceniał się na jakieś pół metra wysokości i z metr długości wraz z ogonem. Najbardziej zainteresowały go pędzelki na szczycie uszu, a gdy dokładniej im się przyjrzał, zauważył, że są mocniej zabarwione czernią z tyłu niż reszta ciała. Zaczął skakać po komnacie, ale ta okazała się za mała, by w pełni mógł przetestować możliwości nowego ciała. Zdecydował się więc na wypad na zewnątrz. Zegar wskazywał drugą w nocy, więc nie miał szans na spotkanie kogokolwiek. Ruszył do drzwi, które same się przed nim otworzyły, jakby wiedząc, że on nie może tego zrobić. Choć mogły też to zrobić z powodu jego pazurów.

Szybkość, z jaką przemierzał korytarze, aż furczała mu w uszach i napawała go dziwnym odczuciem wolności. Przemykał cicho niczym duch. Miał mały problem z otwarciem wrót na błonia, ale poradził sobie w końcu, napierając na nie całym ciałem.

Dźwięki nocy uderzyły zwielokrotnione w jego czułe uszy. Zapachy dotarły do jego nozdrzy, doprowadzając go prawie do szału i przyzwyczajenie się do nich chwilę mu zajęło. Po prostu siedział na schodach zamku i chłonął reakcje nowego, kociego ciała. Po jakiś dziesięciu minutach zdecydował, że jest już gotowy, i ruszył w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. Jako zwierzę nie powinien być zagrożony, a w ostateczności zawsze może przecież uciec.

Zapomniał jednak o swoim szczęściu do przyciągania kłopotów. Jeszcze dobrze nie zagłębił się pomiędzy drzewa, a już otoczyło go stado centaurów. Przysiadł na zadzie, sprężając się cały, gdy czwórka ogierów wymierzyła w jego stronę broń. Głuchy pomruk wydobył się z gardła kota. Ogon uderzał mocno o ziemię. Cała sylwetka przygotowywała się do skoku.

Centaury coś pomiędzy sobą mówiły, ale o wiele bardziej niż rozmowa fascynował go ich zapach. Przypominał mu ucztę powitalną w Hogwarcie po głodówkach u Dursleyów. Odsłonił kły, choć dla niego był to tylko zadowolony uśmiech. Nie spodobało się to jednak otoczeniu. Centaury naprężyły mocniej cięciwy. Warkot znów wyrwał się z gardzieli kota. Nagłe kopnięcie w tylną część ciała spowodowało, że się poderwał. Nie czekając na kolejne ataki, skoczył na najbliższego centaura. Smak krwi rozlał mu się w pysku, gdy wgryzł się w czyjś zad. Szybko go puścił, by nie zostać ranionym przez innego konia, który już zbliżał się kłusem do rannego towarzysza.

Strzały zaczęły brzęczeć w jego pobliżu. Warczenie przybrało na sile. Skoczył na drzewo i usadowił się na gałęzi tuż nad głowami przeciwników. Ryknął na nich krótko. Nagły wstrząs zrzucił go na ziemię, gdzie od razu został przyszpilony do podłoża dwoma włóczniami. Tym razem ryk spowodowany był bólem. Któryś z centaurów kopnął go w łeb. Mroczki przed oczami spowodowały dziwną reakcję. Sprężył się cały, wyrywając z ziemi przytrzymującą go broń i skoczył w las. Jeszcze długo centaury goniły go po okolicy. Zaprzestały dopiero, gdy słońce wzeszło już ponad drzewa.

Ranny i osłabiony Harry zdecydował się wrócić do zamku. Zamiar niestety nie równał się zasobowi sił. Całonocny wysiłek, najpierw przemiany, następnie ucieczki, spowodował, że jego powrót zakończył się tuż za krawędzią Zakazanego Lasu.


	2. Chapter 2

„_Ej, za krótko trwa godzina,  
niech się chwila ta zatrzyma,  
Moim szczęściem chcę nakarmić  
calutki świat, zdziwiony tak."_

Seweryn Krajewski _Wielka Miłość_

Cz. 2

Severus Snape nie mógł spać. No, może to nie była tak do końca prawda. Bardziej trafne byłoby stwierdzenie, że nie mógł na powrót zasnąć. Przyzwyczajenie z roku szkolnego, by wstawać chwilę po świcie nie odjechało wraz z uczniami.

Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty leżeć bezczynnie w łóżku. To nie było w jego zwyczaju. Wstał i po porannych czynnościach higienicznych względem swego ciała, zdecydował się na spacer po błoniach. Poranna godzina była doskonała do zbioru kilku dziko rosnących roślin.

Opustoszały zamek działał na niego przygnębiająco.

O, nie!

Nie tęsknił za tymi wszystkimi bachorami. Niech Merlin broni! Po prostu w takie ciche dni czuł się jak na cmentarzu, w otoczeniu portretów i duchów. Tylko on, dyrektor i... Potter.

Cholerny Harry Potter. Przynajmniej gówniarz miał na tyle taktu, by nie wchodzić mu w drogę. Gdy przez ostatnie tygodnie nie widział go na posiłkach, zwrócił na ten fakt uwagę Albusowi. Nie żeby się martwił. Po prostu uważał to za niegrzeczne. Ale oczywiście Dumbledore musiał znów ochronić swojego Złotego Chłopca i z tym swoim ojcowskim uśmiechem, którego Severus tak nie cierpiał, poinformował go, że chłopiec umie o siebie zadbać i trzeba dać mu teraz trochę swobody.

Swobody! Też coś? Dzieciak powinien wziąć się za siebie, a nie latać pół dnia na miotle, a przez drugie pół się obijać. Mruknął pod nosem przekleństwo skierowane do Dumbledore'a. Na widok krzywych min mijanych obrazów, którym nie spodobało się jego słownictwo, posłał im swoje opatentowane spojrzenie numer trzy, stosowane wobec jedenastolatków na pierwszych zajęciach z eliksirów. Portrety natychmiast znalazły sobie inne zajęcia.

Wyszedł na schody, oddychając pełną piersią świeżym, porannym powietrzem. Zaczął iść przed siebie. Nie miał jakiegoś konkretnego celu, po prostu szedł.

Gdy coś czarnego, leżącego przy brzegu lasu przykuło jego spojrzenie, przyśpieszył kroku. Sapnął z wrażenia, gdy zobaczył sporego, czarnego kota z widocznymi śladami zranienia. Rzucił na niego zaklęcie krępujące na wszelki wypadek, gdyby zwierzakowi zachciało się skoczyć do gardła przyglądającej mu się osobie, po czym uklęknął i zanurzył dłonie w futrze, podziwiając jego miękkość. Dwie rany, jedna przy zadzie, druga przy karku, nadal krwawiły. Trzecia, mniejsza, na łbie, już się zasklepiła.

Hagrida nie było, pojechał do tej swojej wielkiej pani do Francji. Severus zdecydował, że tak pięknego zwierzęcia nie zostawi na pastwę padlinożerców. Wziął go na ręce, nie przejmując się użyciem zaklęcia. Zwierzę nie było ciężkie, ważyło jakieś dziesięć kilogramów, musiało być młodym osobnikiem. Szybko wrócił z nim do swoich komnat. Nie wiedział, czy może zastosować zaklęcia leczące na kocie, więc użył tylko maści odkażających i opatrzył rany. Resztę musi dokonać natura. Potem przygotował mu legowisko w jednym z kątów swojego gabinetu i wyczarował łańcuch z obrożą. W końcu to było dzikie zwierzę, a on nie miał zamiaru skończyć jako jego posiłek.

Tak zabezpieczony zamówił sobie śniadanie i czekał, aż kot się obudzi. Zaczął też szukać, co to za gatunek, bo nie wydawało mu się, by Zakazany Las był jego naturalnym środowiskiem. Po godzinie poszukiwań znalazł. Teraz zastanawiał się, skąd kot się tu wziął. Anglia nie należała do ulubionych miejsc zamieszkania tego gatunku. Może uciekł z zoo albo cyrku?

Kot zaczął się budzić.

Harry powoli otwierał oczy. Cichy warkot wyrwał mu się z pyska, gdy poczuł ból w miejscu ran, ale nie był on już tak intensywny jak wcześniej. Czuł się bardzo słabo, pewnie przez sporą utratę krwi. Usiadł na zadzie, rozstawiając przednie łapy szeroko, gdy zakręciło mu się w głowie.

— No, mały. Spokojnie — usłyszał nagle i poderwał się zaskoczony.

Od razu się zachwiał, uderzając bokiem o ścianę. Zawarczał, trafiając zranionym zadem w kamień.

— Zwierzęta są jednak głupie — mruknął Severus, podchodząc bliżej.

Harry rozpoznał w końcu Snape'a oraz jego gabinet i uspokoił się trochę. Nie wiedział, co profesor ma zamiar z nim zrobić. Podkulił pod siebie ogon, siadając w kącie. Od razu też usłyszał brzęczenie łańcucha. Szarpnął lekko łbem, wypróbowując jego siłę.

— Nie wypuszczę cię, dopóki cię nie wyleczę.

Mężczyzna górował nad nim i Harry musiał unieść głowę, by spojrzeć profesorowi w oczy. Nie widział w nich wściekłości czy nienawiści, więc stwierdził, że mężczyzna pewnie nie wiedział, kim naprawdę jest jego gość. Odetchnął, a mruczenie chyba było kocim tego odpowiednikiem.

Snape zniżył się do jego poziomu.

— Jestem ciekaw, co taki karakal jak ty robił w Zakazanym Lesie? Komuś uciekłeś? I kto cię tak urządził? Chociaż mogę przypuszczać, że to twoja ostatnia ofiara zdecydowała się obronić. Pewnie natknąłeś się na te durne kobyły.

Głos Severusa Snape'a był cichy i spokojny, tak różny od tego, którym zwyczajowo częstował uczniów. Harry jak zahipnotyzowany nastawiał uszu, by nie uronić ani jednego słowa. Ciarki przebiegły mu po ciele. Położył łeb na przednich łapach, obserwując Snape'a i machając niby od niechcenia ogonem. Uniósł wargi, ukazując białe kły, gdy dłoń mężczyzny uniosła się nad nim.

— Chcę tylko sprawdzić opatrunek, durny kocie — warknął na niego Severus, choć tonacja głosu nie zmieniła się ani trochę.

Harry w ciele kota uspokoił się i pozwolił się dotknąć, przymykając oczy. Ręce, bardzo delikatne trzeba dodać, sprawdziły oba opatrunki, a potem nagle zawędrowały na jego głowę. Dziwne, ale bardzo miłe uczucie rozlało się po ciele Harry'ego drżącą falą, gdy został pogłaskany za uszami.

— Grzeczny kotek. Chyba można uznać, że jesteś oswojony. Jeśli nie zrobisz czegoś głupiego, to zdejmę łańcuch.

Kot przekrzywił łeb, nadstawiając się bardziej do pieszczot i zaczynając mruczeć. Obroża zniknęła, a mężczyzna wstał. Cichy warkot sprzeciwu wyrwał się z gardła zwierzęcia, gdy mężczyzna przerwał przyjemne pieszczoty. Severus zaśmiał się cicho, a kot zjeżył grzbiet. Harry wystraszył się. Nigdy dotąd nie słyszał śmiejącego się mistrza eliksirów. Podobał mu się jednak ten dźwięk. Był taki czysty i delikatny. Uspokoił się, siadając, a następnie ruszając na obchód komnaty.

— Jeśli coś zniszczysz, przerobię cię na jakąś wstrętną miksturę.

Harry warknął na niego, ale nie przerwał chodzenia.

Mistrz eliksirów uniósł jedną brew na to zachowanie. Poprzedni właściciel chyba często rozmawiał z kotem, a ten nauczył się pewnie reagować na ton głosu. Wrócił do biurka, przy którym pracował nad składem pewnego trudnego eliksiru, ale co jakiś czas rzucał spojrzenie na zwierzę. Na pewno nie było dzikie. Zbyt dobrze reagowało na ludzkie przedmioty. Nie zainteresowały go zapachy eliksirów, więc mógł też przyjąć, że przebywał wśród czarodziejów. Kominek ominął szerokim łukiem, warcząc na niego. Wybrał sobie najdalej oddalony od niego kąt i tam się położył, myjąc łapy.

— Czyżbyś chciał przez to zachowanie powiedzieć, że jest ci gorąco?

Cichy ryk był jedyną odpowiedzią. Zwierze pustynne nie lubiące ciepła. Kąciki ust profesora uniosły się nieznacznie. No, ale w końcu noce tam są chłodne, a zwierzak był po części nocnym łowcą. Wrócił do pracy. Tak się zapomniał, że omal nie wywrócił kałamarza, czując coś ciepłego na swojej nodze. Spod biurka wystawał długi ogon, a łapa spoczywała na jego udzie, bardzo blisko strategicznego miejsca.

— Czego?

Koło łapy pojawił się łeb, a Severus zamarł. Przełknął ślinę, słysząc głośne mruczenie. Bał się poruszyć, żeby nie przestraszyć kota, jakoś nie marzyła mu się utrata tej części siebie. I to jeszcze w tak głupi sposób. Inny odgłos doleciał do niego spod mebla. Odetchnął, zrozumiawszy przesłanie.

— Jesteś głodny, prawda?

Warkot był krótki, brzmiał prawie jak odpowiedź. Kot puścił go i usiadł naprzeciw biurka, opierając głowę o jego brzeg. Zbyt inteligentne spojrzenie pilnowało każdy jego ruch, gdy zamawiał posiłek. Nawet nie zauważył, że już pora obiadu. Surowe mięso zniknęło w tempie ekspresowym przy mlaszczących odgłosach rozszarpywania. Zaraz po posiłku kot stanął przy drzwiach, jakby na coś czekając. Gdy jedzący posiłek mężczyzna nie zareagował, warknął krótko. Profesor tylko spojrzał na niego i wrócił do obiadu.

Harry nie zamierzał się więcej prosić. Przecież nie pójdzie skorzystać z łazienki? Zrobił to pod drzwiami, a na wrzask mężczyzny odpowiedział tak samo, tylko po kociemu.

Gdy Snape kiedyś się dowie, że to on, to go wypatroszy. Ale przynajmniej go wypuścił, klnąc tak, że Harry aż na niego spojrzał ze zdziwieniem. Teraz nie wiedział już, co ma myśleć o mistrzu eliksirów. Nie wydawał się już tak straszny. Ktoś, kto opiekuje się znalezionym zwierzęciem, nie może być bez serca.

Szybko wrócił do Pokoju Życzeń, by powrócić do swojej ludzkiej postaci. Przemiana zajęła mu teraz mniej czasu, ale nadal była bolesna. Rany miały w tym spory udział. Przywołał Zgredka i poprosił go o odpowiednie eliksiry. Wypił je szybko, a rany obmył dyptamem. W końcu był na chodzie.

Znów zaczął rozmyślać o Snape'ie.


	3. Chapter 3

[i]_Wielka miłość nie wybiera,  
czy jej chcemy nie pyta nas wcale,  
wielka miłość, wielka siła  
zostajemy jej wierni na zawsze_[/i]

Seweryn Krajewski [i]_Wielka Miłość_[/i]

Cz.3

Kolejny dzień Harry zdecydował się spędzić w ciele kota. Tym razem jednak, zamiast Zakazanego Lasu, na cel swojej wędrówki wybrał sobie lochy. Po pierwsze było tam chłodniej, a druga sprawa to ciekawość. Był więcej niż bardzo zainteresowany dłońmi pewnego profesora. Czy nadal powodowałyby te przyjemne dreszcze, gdyby zanurzyły się w jego futrze? Aż zamruczał, przemykając korytarzem, wspominając wcześniejsze dotknięcia. To musiało coś oznaczać, przecież bez powodu by tak nie reagował. Tym bardziej, że w ludzkim ciele nadal chciał – pragnął – tego dotyku.

Pora śniadaniowa minęła jakiś czas temu i kot-Harry zastanawiał się, czy Snape jest w swoich komnatach. Zapach ulatujący spod drzwi potwierdził, że mężczyzna jest w środku. Dzień wcześniej Harry bardzo dobrze przyswoił sobie ten szczególny jego rodzaj. Piołun i kokos, dwa według niektórych sporne aromaty, ale na ciele Snape'a tworzyły nieziemską kombinację.

Warknął w stronę drzwi do jego komnat. Cisza, najmniejszego dźwięku reakcji. Zamruczał zły. Spodziewał się po nauczycielu większej uwagi wobec tego, co się dzieje na korytarzu.

Ryknął i podrapał drzwi, wyciągając się na nich kocim zwyczajem i głęboko wbijając pazury w drewno. Dopiero to przyniosło efekt.

— Albusie, nie mam...! — Severus zamilkł, gdy czarne cielsko przesunęło mu się pomiędzy nogami.

Drzwi otwierały się w jego stronę i białe rysy były doskonale widoczne w świetle.

— Ty niewdzięczny kocurze! — mężczyzna wrzasnął na zwierzę, jednym ruchem różdżki usuwając ślady jego pazurów z drewna. — To tak się odwdzięczasz za udzielenie pomocy? Po co wróciłeś? Źle ci na wolności?

Trzasnął drzwiami i obrócił się w stronę nieproszonego gościa. Kot, siedząc na zadzie zaraz koło jego krzesła, jakby na coś czekał.

— Czego, nosicielu pcheł? — Warkot i uderzenie ogonem o podłogę były jedyną odpowiedzią na obelgę. — Idź sobie! Nie mam ochoty na trzymanie kota w swoich kwaterach!

Nie otworzył jednak drzwi, tylko zajął krzesło i pochylił się nad pracami, którymi zasypał całe biurko. Gdy poczuł ciężar łba na swoim udzie, zerknął w dół.

— Ty na pewno jesteś kotem? Zachowujesz się jak piesek salonowy.

Wrócił do pracy. Gdy kot zaczął mruczeć, nie zareagował. Ręka, w której trzymał pióro, znieruchomiała, gdy dźwięk zmienił się w cichy warkot.

— Połknąłeś cyrkularkę? Cisza! — Położył swoją dłoń na łbie kota, żeby go uciszyć.

Udało mu się jedynie zmienić na powrót dźwięk w mruczenie. Kot obrócił głowę tak, by dłoń Snape'a dotykała jego ucha.

— Czyżby zachciało ci się pieszczot? — Zagłębił palce w futrze, otrzymując w nagrodę głośniejszy pomruk.

Severus powrócił do pracy, nie przerywając drapania. W ciszy komnaty słychać było jedynie skrzypienie pióra o pergamin i ciche mruczenie z boku biurka. Tę sielankę przerwał dopiero głośny warkot gdzieś z okolic podłogi. Snape zerknął na zegar. Minęła druga po południu. Przegapił porę obiadu.

— Głodny? — spytał kota.

Ten natychmiast wstał i odsunął mu się z drogi.

Po posiłku Severus usiadł w fotelu koło kominka, rozkoszując się szklaneczką Ognistej. Kot patrzył na niego dziwnie, siedząc u jego stóp. Ogon równomiernie uderzał w podłogę.

— O co chodzi? Nie podoba ci się, że piję?

Skok zwierzęcia wytrącił z jego dłoni szklankę, rozlewając jej zawartość na dywan. Pysk kota znalazł się niezwykle blisko jego twarzy. Zamknął oczy, przełykając ślinę, gdy w jego umyśle przemknął obraz wbijających się w jego ciało kłów.

Jednak w chwili dotknięcia jego ust przez coś gorąco mokrego, uchylił je machinalnie, wpuszczając agresora. Nie poczuł kłów wbijających się w niego, lecz język wkradający się w jego usta. I to wcale nie zwierzęcy, lecz nad wyraz ludzki.

Otworzył oczy.

Czarna burza włosów odsłaniała zygzakowatą bliznę na czole tuż przed jego oczami. Dreszcz przemknął przez jego ciało, gdy język wiadomego chłopaka nalegał na reakcję, całkiem nieświadomy swej przemiany.

Chyba, że to było zamierzone?

Severus dał się ponieść chwili, potem ukaże bachora. Nagle poczuł spięcie ze strony nastolatka. Chłopak oderwał się od niego z cichym krzykiem, spoglądając na swoje ciało. Ironiczny uśmieszek zagościł na twarzy profesora.

— Coś nie tak, panie Potter? — zapytał Severus, obserwując rumieńce na twarzy chłopaka.

Harry nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. Powinien uciekać, ale jednocześnie nie chciał. Spojrzał na profesora.

— Przepraszam, że pana oszukałem, profesorze. Dziękuję także za pomoc. Nie wiem, czy udałoby mi się wczoraj dotrzeć w ogóle do zamku...

— Cisza! — Mężczyzna przerwał jego słowotok. — Od kiedy potrafisz się zmienić? Czy Dumbledore o tym wie?

— Wczoraj była pierwsza próba. I nie, dyrektor nic nie wie — odpowiedział szybko Harry, by bardziej nie rozzłościć mężczyzny.

Severus wstał i podszedł do chłopaka, który natychmiast opuścił głowę. Uniósł jego twarz, tak by ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały.

— Czyżby Złoty Chłopiec miał przed dyrektorem jakieś tajemnice? — szepnął cicho. — W co ty grasz, Potter? Co cię opętało, żeby w ciele kota szwędać się po Zakazanym Lesie? Co cię napadło, by mnie całować?

— W obu przypadkach jedno, profesorze. Ciekawość. — Zaczynał powoli odzyskiwać pewność siebie po pierwszym ataku paniki, tym bardziej, że mężczyzna nie wyglądał, jakby chciał go rozszarpać.

— Ciekawość, mówisz. I jak było, panie Potter? Czy twoja ciekawość została zaspokojona? — Pochylił się nad nim, mrucząc pytanie wprost do jego ucha, owiewając je ciepłym oddechem. Harry przymknął oczy, przechylając głowę. Całkowicie poddał się temu głosowi. — Czyżby pan Potter odkrył w sobie ochotę na mężczyznę? Czy to nie zrujnuje twojej punktacji w „Proroku Codziennym", gdy ludzie dowiedzą się o twojej orientacji? — Dłoń Severusa przesunęła się po koszuli chłopaka, muskając przez materiał napięte ciało nastolatka.

— Mam to gdzieś! To moje życie! — warknął Potter, otwierając oczy i przyciągając mężczyznę jeszcze bliżej.

Zatopił się znów w jego ustach, cicho jęcząc. Severus uniósł brwi na to stwierdzenie. Nie odtrącił go jednak, lecz również wykazał czynny udział. Chłopak desperacko trzymał się jego szaty i trzeba mu przyznać, że wiedział, czego chce. Snape nigdy nie spodziewał się takiej zachłanności po tym chłopaku. Nie żeby mu to przeszkadzało. Lubił partnerów, którzy wiedzieli, czego chcą. Jego ręce też jakby zaczęły żyć własnym życiem. Zawędrowały do paska spodni bruneta i... wyciągnęły zza niego koszulę. Zrobiły to tylko po to, by dotknąć ukrytego pod nią ciała. Harry sapnął wprost w usta Severusa, gdy jego chłodne dłonie zaczęły wędrować w górę brzucha. Sam oderwał się od mężczyzny i oparł głowę na jego barku, starając się zapanować nad sobą.

— Co teraz, panie Potter? Przejdziemy do meritum czy damy sobie spokój? — Ten jedwabiście mroczny głos uwiódłby pewnie nawet serafina, gdyby tylko ten go usłyszał.

— Spróbuj przestać, Snape, a pożałujesz tego — wymamrotał rozdrażniony Harry. — Teraz nie dam się spławić.

— A czy ktoś pana spławia? — Uszczypnął jego sutek i uśmiechnął się drwiąco, widząc reakcję. — Myślę jednak, że sypialnia będzie lepszym miejscem na kontynuowanie zaspokajania pańskiej ciekawości.

Odsunął się od niego z diabelskim zadowoleniem, zauważając spore wybrzuszenie w spodniach Gryfona. Jedno trzeba było mu przyznać, do małych w tym miejscu nie należał. Potter zarumienił się lekko, gdy zauważył, gdzie powędrowało spojrzenie mistrza eliksirów. Przygryzł wargę i Severus nie mógł się powstrzymać przed przesunięciem palców po jego policzku i pogładzeniem kciukiem jego ust. Gdy się odsunął i ruszył w stronę sypialni, chłopak podążył za nim jak na smyczy. Severus jednym prostym zaklęciem rozpiął długi rząd drobnych guziczków swej szaty, pozbywając się jej zaraz po przekroczeniu progu sypialni.

O dziwo, było w niej cieplej niż w gabinecie. Potter jakoś nie zdziwił się, widząc kolory Slytherina, które wzięły w posiadanie sypialnię mistrza eliksirów. Zielone baldachimy, czarno-srebrna pościel, nawet dywan przypominał żywą trawę. Poza łóżkiem, szafką nocną i zwykłą szafą w pomieszczeniu nie było nic innego. Ciepło musiało być wygenerowane magicznie, ponieważ brak kominka bardzo rzucał się w oczy. Nawet trochę go to zawiodło – mógł tylko wyobrazić sobie, jak profesor wyglądałby w mroku sypialni, gdyby jego ciało było oświetlone tylko ruchliwymi płomieniami.

Tak zaabsorbował się skromnym wyposażeniem i obrazem przedstawionym mu przez wyobraźnię, że nie zauważył, jak mężczyzna zaszedł go od tyłu i ruchem różdżki rozpiął jego rzeczy, nie ściągając ich jednak z chłopaka. Harry jęknął, gdy ciepła dłoń przesunęła się po jego napiętych bokserkach odsłoniętych przez rozpięte spodnie. Merlinie, tak bardzo chciał czuć więcej, mocniej…

— Spokojnie, panie Potter. To nie są wyścigi — zadrwił z niego mężczyzna, nie przestając go drażnić i przysuwając się do przodu.

Jego ubranie też było porozpinane i Harry wręcz zachłannie dotknął bladej skóry na piersi mężczyzny. Była tak ciepła w porównaniu z jego dłońmi i tak gładka. Przez myśl przemknęło mu, jak łatwo byłoby uzależnić się od dotykania tak miłej faktury. Sunął palcami wzdłuż klatki piersiowej przez brzuch, zataczając krąg wokół pępka i wywołując tym drgnięcie mięśni ukrytych pod tą jedwabistą powierzchnią oraz prawie niedosłyszalne westchnięcie. Podążył jeszcze niżej, by z dziwną radością przesunąć palcami po wystającej nad gumką czarnych jak noc bokserek główce członka.

— Widzę, że i panu podoba się moja ciekawość, profesorze. — Tym razem to on zadrwił, ale jego głos wyszedł zaskakująco zachrypnięty.

Przesunął palcem wskazującym po szczelinie główki, jakby drażniąc ukrytego przez materiał węża.

— Potter — warknięcie Snape'a i słodka zemsta mężczyzny w postaci zsunięcia bokserek, a następnie dotknięcie, choć niezbyt brutalne, jąder, była odpowiedzią na jego tortury.

— Coś mi się zdaje, że obaj chcemy przejść do meritum, proszę pana — odezwał się Harry, gdy już odzyskał głos.

Chwila została przerwana, gdy ich intensywne spojrzenia spotkały się.

Severus pchnął go w stronę łóżka, mrużąc oczy, gdy ten opadł w pełnym rozkroku, gubiąc po drodze jedną nogawkę spodni. Ta niezgrabność chłopaka była dla niego w tej chwili niepokojąco czarująca, zamiast irytująca, jak to zwykle bywało. Postanowił jednak się nad tym nie zastanawiać, decydując, że znacznie bardziej interesujące będzie znalezienie się między tymi rozstawionymi nogami.

Pozbył się krępujących ubrań, nie spuszczając wzroku z robiącego to samo Pottera. Chłopak wstał i odwrócił się do niego plecami, gdy próbował się pozbyć spodni, w których nogawce została uwięziona jego stopa. W chwili, gdy to mu się udało, Severus pochylił się nad nim, całując w wygięte plecy. W efekcie Harry stracił równowagę i opadł na kolana przy łóżku, opierając się o jego brzeg. Zielone oczy popatrzyły na niego z wyrzutem.

— Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że zobaczę cię na kolanach u moich stóp, Potter. — Pomimo słyszalnej drwiny dołączył do niego, klękając za nim i ocierając się swoim penisem o szczelinę pomiędzy dwoma półkulami. Harry wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze na tę bliskość, napinając się przez chwilę, zanim znów się rozluźnił i zadrżał, czując usta profesora na swojej skórze. Całował go jednocześnie po szyi, przesuwał delikatnie ustami i drażnił zębami. Chłopak przechylił głowę na bok, dając mu lepszy dostęp, i sięgnął dłonią za siebie, aby wczepić palce w jedwabiste długie włosy, które lekko go łaskotały. Dłonie Snape'a przesunęły się z jego bioder w górę po jego bokach i ku przodowi, do twardych sutków, drażniąc je i wydobywając tym z czerwonych ust Gryfona ciche jęki. Harry wyprężył się, mocniej przyciskając pośladki do przyrodzenia Severusa i został nagrodzony niskim warkotem. Po chwili jedna z dłoni mistrza eliksirów zaczęła wędrówkę w dół, muskając łagodnie paznokciami wrażliwą skórę i za każdym razem, gdy znalazła bardziej czułe miejsce, mięśnie chłopaka drgały, a jego oddech gwałtownie się urywał. W końcu dotarła do delikatnych pokręconych włosków i niżej…

— O, tak... Proszę... nie przestawać... — Harry mruczał pomiędzy jękami spowodowanymi szczypaniem, całowaniem czy masażem napiętych jąder.

Nie wiedział, ile jeszcze zdoła wytrzymać tego drażnienia się i ciągłego budowania napięcia. Nie chciał jeszcze dojść, a przynajmniej nie w ten sposób. Severus, złośliwie lub nie, unikał dotknięcia członka chłopaka. Sam mimowolnie napierał na tył nastolatka, ale nie zmuszał go do niczego. Po prostu jego ciało samo ocierało się o drugie, wywołując dreszcze przyjemności i ochrypły jęk. Chciał usłyszeć, jak Potter prosi go o więcej. Chciał doprowadzić go do takiego stanu, by błagał…

— Proszę. Proszę, profesorze. — Harry pochylił się mocniej, napierając na naprężonego członka.

— Tak? — wymruczał do ucha Gryfona i polizał końcem języka krawędź jego małżowiny.

Potter zajęczał, jednak po chwili zbierania myśli odpowiedział:

— Proszę… weź mnie… pieprz mnie…

Mężczyzna nie dał się dwa razy prosić. Przywołał do siebie odpowiedni lubrykant i zaczął przygotowywać partnera. Wejście Pottera było tak bardzo ciasne wokół jego palców, że nawet gdyby do tej pory miał jakieś wątpliwości co do statusu jego dziewictwa, teraz zostałyby one rozwiane. Poświęcił kilka dodatkowych minut na rozluźnienie zaciskającego się kręgu mięśni, podczas gdy chłopak zaparł się o łóżko i dyszał ciężko, zaciskając pięści na jego pościeli.

— Spokojnie, rozluźnij się. — Starał się, by jego głos był opanowany i uspokajający.

Nie miał zamiaru krzywdzić nastolatka tylko dlatego, że obaj nagle nabyli ochoty do zaspokojenia się. Wiedział, że pomiędzy nimi nie ma żadnego uczucia, jedynie ciekawość ze strony Pottera i chęć zaspokojenia z jego. Czyste, naturalne pożądanie. Jednak nie znaczyło to, że nie trzeba było wykonać żadnego gestu, by pierwszą penetrację w życiu chłopaka uczynić jak najmniej bolesną.

Gdy wyczuł, że chłopak jest już gotowy, naparł ostrożnie nasmarowanym żelem członkiem na wejście. Chciał wsunąć się w niego powoli, jednak Potter nie należał do cierpliwych. Gdy tylko poczuł gorącą główkę penisa mężczyzny u swego wejścia, pchnął mocno do tyłu, nabijając się na niego i naprężając się w wyraźnej próbie powstrzymania jęku bólu.

— Durny bachor — sapnął Severus, zagłębiając się w tym nieziemsko ciasnym otworze. — Chcesz sobie zrobić krzywdę?

Chłopak wziął kilka głębszych oddechów, zanim się poruszył eksperymentalnie i zadrżał.

— O, tak. Proszę... — Harry miał wrażenie, jakby szybował.

Ból wymieszał się z przyjemnością, gdy się poruszył, a mieszanka wrażeń sprawiła, że nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Chciał więcej. Potrzebował więcej!

Jęk nastolatka, jaki dotarł do uszu Snape'a, nie był jedyną zgodą na takie traktowanie. Ponaglające ruchy bioder mówiły jasno, czego chce chłopak. Severus musiał zapanować nad nim, zanim sam straci kontrolę nad własnym ciałem i później będzie musiał leczyć mocno pokiereszowanego bachora. Przytrzymał jego biodra i zaczął ostrożnie się w nim poruszać, powoli czekając, aż dostosuje się do jego wielkości. Szatański uśmieszek wypłynął na jego twarz, gdy trafił w prostatę i chłopak z krzykiem wyprostował się w rozkoszy, opierając plecami o jego pierś.

— I jak, panie Potter? Jak pańska ciekawość? — szepnął mu do ucha, przygryzając na koniec jego małżowinę.

Harry szarpnął się drugi raz, gdy sprawna dłoń objęła jego członka. Mocny uścisk przy podstawie powstrzymywał go przed natychmiastową reakcją. Zakwilił, chowając twarz w zmiętej pościeli i wypychając tyłek, by napotkać wsunięcia mistrza eliksirów.

— Nie tak szybko. Musimy pana ukarać za wczorajszy dywan… i może nawet za dzisiejszy.

— Sadysta. — Harry wychrypiał i Snape uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Powoli przesunął dłonią po całej długości penisa, jednocześnie wycofując się i nabijając mocno z powrotem. Ciało partnera zaczęło niebezpiecznie drżeć, informując o zbliżającym się finale. To i tak był cud, że chłopak wytrzymał tak długo. Profesor przyspieszył i zrównał swoje pchnięcia z ruchami dłoni na ciele kochanka.

— Mocniej! — Kilka jęków. — Nie zrobi mi pan krzywdy. — Krzyk, który przeszedł w jęk. — Nie jestem ze szkła — dokończył z sapnięciem Potter, nabijając się na niego jeszcze mocniej.

Severus pozwolił mu na to, sam zajmując się jego członkiem. Napięcie mięśni było jedynym ostrzeżeniem, zanim chłopak znów krzyknął i poczuł mokre gorąco na dłoni. Przymknął oczy i jęknął, gdy krąg mięśni zaciskał się wokół niego konwulsyjnie. Potter, drgając, opadł na łóżko, gdy dał już z siebie wszystko, a Snape zabrał dłoń z jego członka, wpijając palce w wąskie biodra i wbijając się w niego szybkimi i mocnymi ruchami, zbliżając się coraz bardziej do krawędzi orgazmu. Harry jęczał cichutko od czasu do czasu, nie mając jednak siły na nic więcej, podczas gdy profesor pieprzył go dalej, aż w końcu doszedł z niskim jękiem. Jeszcze kilka razy poruszył biodrami, zatracony w swoim własnym spełnieniu po to, by po chwili opaść na zaspokojonego Pottera.


	4. Chapter 4

[i]_Miną lata, gwiazdy zgasną,  
fotografie w głowie zasną.  
Gdy nas ludzka złość rozłączy,  
ja i tak odnajdę Cię._[/i]

Seweryn Krajewski[i]_Wielka miłość_[/i]

Cz.4

Po tym dosyć dziwnym zawarciu porozumienia pomiędzy Snape'em i Potterem, ich spotkania wyraźnie się ociepliły. Nie żeby od razu rzucali się sobie w ramiona, ale raz czy dwa zostali przyłapani przez Albusa na błoniach, gdy siedzieli w pewnym oddaleniu od siebie i rzucali niby przypadkowe uwagi na temat obrony czy eliksirów.

— Severusie — odezwał się do profesora Albus, gdy któregoś dnia zaprosił go do siebie na herbatę. — Harry prosił mnie o możliwość wyjścia do Hogsmeade, aby zrobić zakupy na zbliżający się rok szkolny.

— I co to ma wspólnego z moją osobą? Pewnie chcesz, bym był jego eskortą? Albusie, znam cię zbyt dobrze, by nie rozpoznać twoich gierek — mruknął do niego chłodno.

— Skoro ostatnio tak dobrze się dogadujecie, to osobiście nie widzę przeszkód, byś towarzyszył Harry'emu. Nie mogę go puścić samego, Severusie.

— Pewnie, że nie — zironizował. — Jeszcze jakiś nadgorliwy śmierciożerca akurat będzie robił zakupy w Miodowym Królestwie albo nabywał maść do miotły w tym samym momencie co Potter. Jest mała szansa, że akurat trafi na kogoś od Czarnego Pana pod murami szkoły.

— Widzisz, sam przypuszczasz taką możliwość. Zawsze jest niewielka szansa.

Severus poczuł, że starcowi znów udało się go przekabacić na swoją stronę. Warknął coś w odpowiedzi i wstał.

— Harry chciałby iść jutro, jeśli byłbyś tak dobry, to będzie czekał o dziewiątej przy wejściu.

Że też jakaś kobieta wydała na świat takiego czarodzieja!

Snape ruszył w stronę swoich kwater, złorzecząc strasznie, wiadomo na kogo. Gdyby to był rok szkolny, dostałoby się pewnie nawet uczniom domu Slytherina i to bez większego powodu.

Trzasnął drzwiami na widok czarnego kocura, wylegującego się na jego dywanie tuż przy wygaszonym kominku. Złośliwie rzucił czar rozpalający. W kilka minut zrobiło się ciepło, a kot, mrucząc gniewnie, odszedł w inny kąt.

— Może byś tak łaskawie wrócił do swojej postaci? Nie będę rozmawiał ze zwierzakiem.

Karakal tylko spojrzał na niego, uderzając ogonem o podłogę, ale nie wykonał polecenia. W najlepsze ułożył się na chłodnej kamiennej podłodze i przymknął oczy.

— Głupi bachor! — warknął na niego Severus, ale poza obelgą więcej już się nie odezwał, nie chcąc złamać własnego postanowienia.

Wieczór zbliżał się nieubłaganie i Severus zdecydował się po pewnym czasie na pójście do łóżka. Kot robił to już od jakiegoś czasu. Nie miał zamiaru go budzić.

Coś szorstkiego, a zarazem gorącego, dotykało jego podbrzusza. Było to jednocześnie denerwujące i przyjemne. Jeszcze przez sen czuł, jak dolna część ciała zaczyna się budzić do życia. Nagle szorstkość zamieniła się miękkość i sapnął, czując ją w tym szczególnym miejscu. Od razu obudził się całkowicie świadomy. Uniósł głowę, by zobaczyć pewną czarną czuprynę, pochylającą się nad jego w pełni twardym członkiem.

— Durny bachor — warknął na niego, ale złość zamieniła się w jęk, gdy partner z większym zaangażowaniem zajął się swoim zadaniem.

Nie trzeba było długo czekać na odzew ciała.

Potter oblizał się lubieżnie, wstając z łóżka profesora.

— Myślę, że teraz będzie pan bardziej chętny, by pójść ze mną do Hogsmeade — rzucił i wyszedł z sypialni.

Severus pokiwał z pobłażaniem głową na takie zachowanie. W końcu nie powinien narzekać, sam się wkopał.

Wstał i ruszył do łazienki.

Potter czekał, tak jak było umówione, przy wejściu do zamku. Szczerzył się jak szczeniak, który dostał nową, piszcząca zabawkę.

— Zobaczysz, Potter! Kupię ci drapak — zrugał go Snape na wejściu i ruszył przodem.

— Czyżbym zaczął pana uczłowieczać? Zaczyna pan rozdawać prezenty. — Szybko do niego dołączył.

— Potter! Licz się ze słowami.

I Harry się policzył. Tak bardzo, że nie odezwał się do niego już do końca drogi, czyli Hogsmeade. A nawet tam. Kierunek na księgarnię wskazał dłonią i nie czekając na pozwolenie, wszedł do niej, zostawiając profesora na środku ulicy.

Snape odczekał kilka minut i ruszył za nim.

Wszedł do środka i natychmiast poczuł, jak ktoś przykłada mu ostrze noża do szyi. Czarne płaszcze i srebrne maski jasno określały profesję napastników. Zaklął w myślach na Czarnego Pana i na te jego nieplanowane niespodzianki w postaci nagonki na chłopaka.

Główny cel przybycia śmierciożerców do wioski klęczał na podłodze ze związanymi na plecach rękoma. Ślady na twarzy informowały, że ktoś już się nim zaopiekował. Ruchy warg świadczyły o rzuconym _Silencio_, a drganie ciała o [i]_Crucio_[/i] – może nawet nie jednym.

Nigdzie nie widział innych klientów czy choćby sprzedawcy, więc albo uciekli albo, i to było bardziej prawdopodobne, leżeli gdzieś martwi.

Na pierwszy rzut oka Severus rozpoznał pomniejszych sługusów Lorda, którzy raczej nie mieli dostępu do spotkań Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Było zatem duże prawdopodobieństwo, że go nie znali jako jednego ze swoich. Miał więc szansę. Jednak co z chłopakiem? Czy jest w stanie walczyć? Albo chociaż podjąć próbę ucieczki?

Nóż odchylił się minimalnie od jego krtani i to dało mu nikłą szansę. Nie zwrócił uwagi na nagły krzyk Pottera. Ten specyficzny dźwięk rozpoznałby wszędzie. Tak wrzeszczały ofiary potraktowane [i]_Culterem_.[/i]

Wydobył szybko swoją różdżkę i zaatakował swego prześladowcę. Nie patyczkował się. To byli śmierciożercy, którzy mogli donieść o jego pomocy chłopakowi Czarnemu Panu. Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Ukrył się za najbliższym regałem i zza niego pozbył się dwóch kolejnych. Ostatni schował się za zakładnikiem.

— Rzuć różdżkę albo dzieciak zginie! — krzyknął w stronę Snape'a wychodzącego zza regału.

— Nie bierz mnie za idiotę! Ja pozbędę się różdżki, a ty mnie zabijesz. Jeszcze mi życie miłe, nie mam zamiaru ginąć za bachora.

Z każdym słowem podchodził bliżej, by dokładniej wycelować. Już kilkakrotnie czary rzucone z niby luźno opuszczonej różdżki uratowały mu życie. Teraz może uratują kogoś jeszcze. Chłopak wyglądał niewesoło. Ubranie w wielu miejscach było pocięte. Po widocznym spod strzępów materiału ciele zbyt szybko krew spływała.

Snape wyczuł nagle drgnięcie magii Pottera. W ciągu sekund chłopak zmienił się w kota, opadając z luźnego teraz uścisku na podłogę. To wystarczyło, by mistrz eliksirów potraktował śmierciożercę [i]_Avadą_[/i]_,_ nawet nie unosząc różdżki.

Podszedł szybko do kota, który od chwili zetknięcia się z podłogą nie poruszył się.

— Potter! Zmień się! Inaczej nie będę mógł ci pomóc. — Potrząsnął lekko kocim ciałem, by otrzymać jakikolwiek znak życia.

Przemiana powrotna trwała niepokojąco długo, ale po dłużących się minutach dobiegła końca.

— Musimy stąd znikać. Zaraz pojawią się aurorzy — powiedział do ledwo przytomnego chłopaka, rzucając jednocześnie zaklęcia leczące.

— Nie mam siły. Proszę iść. Mnie nic nie zrobią. Powiem, że się broniłem. — Usiadł przy sporej pomocy Severusa, opierając się o półkę. — Albo niech pan lepiej zostanie. Powiem, że przybył pan już po fakcie.

To był moment. Aurorzy wtargnęli do księgarni, rozlewając się po niej falą. Całe szczęście przewodził nimi Kingsley – zaufany członek Zakonu – i sprawę udało się załatwić bez groźby Azkabanem.

W efekcie Harry wylądował w łóżku na kilka dni, a jego opiekunem medycznym został Severus Snape. Musiał się nim niezbyt ochoczo zajmować, bo zamiast trzech dni, przynajmniej taką diagnozę postawił początkowo, Harry przeleżał ponad tydzień.

Jednak skoro pacjent się nie skarżył, to dyrektor nie miał nic przeciwko. Nie dodał też nic na temat miejsca rehabilitacji pacjenta. Pokój gościnny w kwaterach Snape'a zamiast skrzydła szpitalnego? I to nie przeszkadzało dziwnie zarumienionemu, podobno od gorączki, chłopakowi, gdy tuż przed kolacją opuszczał go po krótkiej wizycie.

Ruszył więc żwawym krokiem do swojego gabinetu, całkowicie nieświadom gorących „terapii" pewnego mistrza eliksirów.

Koniec.


End file.
